But I put the Fires Out
by Tallest Phoenix
Summary: A story centered around my favorite character, Nergal Junior. A bit of a crossover with Invader Zim, but it's more Grim and Evil than IZ.


**I got back into this series after not watching it for awhile, but then I read the manga and remembered how awesome it is. There's a manga, too. Did you know that? I like it. It's got a lot of GrimXMandy in it, and I think Billy would be better, since Grim's so much older…. I'm getting ADD again. Oh look! A chicken!**

**THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS!!**

Dracula: Why everything always lasers with you?

Nergal: Because LASERS are what the people want!

Dracula: Hmph… Smoke machines cooler…

Nergal: Nuh-uh! *sticks tongue out* Now on with the assigning! Invader Irwin.

Irwin: Yes sir!

Nergal: You have been assigned to planet Jefferbia, home of the giant spiders.

Irwin: Eep! Grandpapa!!

Dracula: Shut up, boy! When Dracula was your age, he was fighting off giant spiders and makin' 'em CRY!! Now you'll go there and LIKE IT!

Irwin: Yes sir…

Nergal: Heey! You've gotten taller since last time! Because of your increased height, you will instead go to Canadia, a planet entirely made of candy.

Irwin: Yeah! All right, yo!

Nergal: Invader Kenny, you will go to Jefferbia in his place.

Kenny: Mmm hmm fmm… (Yes, THAT Kenny)

Kyle: Oh my God! You've killed Kenny!

Stan: You're too early for that. He's not dead.

Kyle: So? It's gonna happen sooner or later!

Nergal: Okay….

Dracula: Who they?

Nergal: Next is… Invader Mindy.

Mindy: Like, I'd better not get sent to a planet of LOOSERS!

Dracula: Shut up, girl! Ain't nobody like you!

Junior: Wait! My Tallest!

Dracula: Huh? Who that kid?

Nergal: Son? I thought you were grounded!

Junior: Oh, I quit when I heard about this!

Nergal: You can't QUIT being grounded! What did your mother have to say about this?

Junior: Um…. She said it was okay.

Nergal: Oh, well then. Okay. But you can't go on this mission.

Junior: Why noooooot???  
Dracula: Cause you stupid!

Junior: You don't even know me.

Dracula: So? Dracula can sense stupid!

Junior: Oh, cool.

Nergal: You're not going, son.

Junior: But Daaaad!! Everybody else is going!!!

Nergal: If everybody else jumped off a bridge, would you want to do it too?

Junior: Yes. Yes I would. But then I would turn into a bat and fly away before I hit the bottom, and I would laugh, laugh at their stupidity and say that they are all fools, and smile at the sweet victory of their deaths. *smile sweetly*

Nergal: Oh, well, that's good. But you still can't go. Remember what you were grounded for?

Junior: But Dad! I apologized for that!

Nergal: Someone cutting in line is no excuse for going on a murderous rampage and destroying a small village!

Junior: But I put the fires out!

Nergal: You made them worse!

Junior: Worse… Or better? *smile*

Nergal: *sigh* Okay, you can go!

Junior: Yay!

Dracula: What??

Nergal: Go to Endsville and take it over in the name of the underworld, and all that.

Junior: Hey… That's where cousin Billy lives.

Nergal: Oh, yeah. That's right. Go stay at his house while you're there. I'm sure your aunt and uncle won't mind.

Junior; Yess! Victory shall be mine!! *runs off*

In Endsville

Junior: *knocks on door*

Billy's mom: Hel-lo!

Junior: Hi, Aunt Gladys. I'm here for Billy.

Billy's mom: Oh, he's his in room playing with his friend Mandy and that HORRIBLE skeleton!!! *happy again* Come on in!

(in Billy's room)

Junior: Hi, Billy.

Billy: Oh, hiya, Junior!

Mandy: Oh… It's that freak kid again.

Junior: I'm NOT a freak!

Mandy: Why are you here? No one likes you.

Junior: WELL, I'm most CERTAINLY not out to conquer the Earth in the name of THE UNDERWORLD, if you're wondering.

Mandy: You're weird.

Junior: Am not!! Take that back!!

Grim: Hey… I think he's out to conquer the Earth in the name of the Underworld!

Billy: Nuh-uh, Grim! He just said he WASN'T out to conquer Earth in the name of the Underworld! Learn to listen!

Grim: You really ARE an idiot. I was doubtin' it there for awhile. He's the son of Nergal! He wants to enslave everyone here! And since I'm stuck here, that includes me!

Mandy: He's not gonna enslave the Earth before me, Grim.

Grim: Oh, he'll find a way!

Mandy: Yeah, right.

Billy: OOH! LESS MAKE BISCUITS!!

Grim: Listen to me, woman! I'm the Grim Reaper, for corn's sake!

Mandy: Why do you have to have a head? Oh, wait, no you don't. *throws Grim's head against the wall*

Grim: AAGH! Me head! Over here, body! Ohhh, once I get me head back on me shoulders, you are in for a world of pain!

***** END OF ONESHOT*****

**CAST:**

**ZIM= JUNIOR**

**DIB= GRIM**

**GIR= BILLY**

**GAZ= MANDY**

**RED= NERGAL**

**PURPLE= DRACULA**

**SKOODGE= KENNY MCCORMICK**

**NARB(?)= IRWIN**


End file.
